


My Baby's Sweet as Can Be

by waywardriot



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally just fluff and nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:38:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17802920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardriot/pseuds/waywardriot
Summary: Vanitas would put up with anything, as long as Ventus was there.





	My Baby's Sweet as Can Be

**Author's Note:**

> this is entirely self-indulgent fluff because the two things i've been working on are super angsty, and i needed relief.
> 
> based on a prompt from twitter user @frickinkey!
> 
> this isn't explicitly holiday themed, but i think the fluff is sufficient. so, happy belated valentine's day!

“Isn’t it pretty?”

Ventus stared back at him, ankle-deep in the waves with his pants cuffed in that dorky way Vanitas loved. He smiled so sweetly that Vanitas couldn’t even snark him, this time.

“Yeah.”

He wasn’t talking about the sunset that his lover was framed by, though. It was the rays that glinted at the edges of his golden curls, messy and frizzy from the salt and the sun. It was the red tint scattered across his nose and cheeks that highlighted the freckles blooming from the kiss of summer. It was the look in his eyes, blue as deep as—no, deeper than—the ocean, a look that only came in his fondest moments. A look that Vanitas wanted all for himself.

He’d be hard-pressed to say that out loud, though.

“Come here,” Vanitas half-whined (although he’d fight anyone who said that he was). “Haven’t you had enough of the water?”

“Nah,” Ventus shook his head. “You come here! You barely got in the water all day!”

Vanitas scowled and kicked at the warm sand under his soles. “I don’t like the beach, and you know that, asshole. I only came because you kept whining at me to hang out with your stupid friends.”

Ventus made his way out of the water and started tugging on Vanitas’s arm, attempting to heave him up. “Van, come on! You gotta!”

He sighed and let himself go limp, allowing his boyfriend to pull him up more easily. He said nothing, but still let himself be pulled to the ocean, if only it would make Ventus happy. Everything he did was either to make him happy or piss him off, and right now, he just wanted to see more of the smile that split across his whole face.

When Ventus managed to get him into the edge of the tide, he scowled and kicked at the water. “I hate the feeling of wet clothes.”

“You could’ve cuffed your pants, dumbass.”

“And look like an idiot like you, huh?”

Ventus laughed and pushed him playfully. “You naturally look like an idiot. It’s not a big deal.”

“Don’t be a brat!” Vanitas grumbled, pushing Ventus harder.

Ventus cooed, “Oh, is that a sensitive spot, Vani-Wani?”

Vanitas _hated_ that nickname, but he figured that was what he got. Swiftly, he swept Ventus into a bridal hold, and the other kicked and squealed and laughed in the most endearing way. That wasn’t going to stop Vanitas from ruining the moment, though—he had at least earned that.

“Here we go, Venty-Wenty!” he mocked, throwing Ventus easily into the deeper water, a mess of flailing limbs and undignified squawks. He did this often, as Ventus was far frailer than him and easy to pick up and manhandle. He’d carry him like a sack of potatoes thrown over his shoulder, much to his boyfriend’s chagrin, and it brought him much delight.

“Hey! Asshole!” Ventus whined when he stood up, wiping the wet strands of blond hair out of his eyes.

“You were asking for it!”

His other half scowled and stuck his tongue out, slogging out of the water and dripping the whole way. Vanitas followed him and sat ungracefully on the towel, making a face at the sand that coated his wet skin.

Before Ventus joined him, he shook his hair out like a dog, spraying the other with droplets of water. “Watch it, fucker!” Vanitas hissed, “There’s sand in your hair, too!”

“There’s sand everywhere, you big baby,” Ventus smiled. He sat down and leaned closer before he tapped his lips with one finger. “Kiss.”

Vanitas snorted and placed his finger on Ventus’s lips, pushing one to the side and revealing teeth. “Don’t want to, brat.”

He snapped playfully at Vanitas’s finger. “Yes, you doooo,” he crooned, drawing out the ‘o’ like a melody. “We haven’t kissed all day!”

“That’s because I don’t like kissing around your dumbass friends. They’d make it a big deal,” he grumbled.

“You say that like they aren’t your friends, too!”

“Over my dead body.”

Ventus grinned and interlaced his fingers with Vanitas’s, although he crankily tried to snatch his away. “I know you like them. You wouldn’t have spent the day helping Kairi and Xion build a sand castle if you didn’t, would you?”

“Maybe I was just bored.”

“Sure, Van. You just won’t say it because you don’t like to show that you actually have _feelings_ and _emotions_ like a person.”

“I _don’t_ have them,” he pouted, still vainly trying to escape his other half’s grip, smacking his hand. 

“Oh, really?”

Ventus leaned over to press a soft kiss to Vanitas’s lips, hand that wasn’t fighting with his going to cup his face in the way he knew Vanitas liked. Vanitas shuddered out a sigh, and he knew Ventus felt it, judging by the _purr_ that came out of his mouth and rolled onto his own lips. Every kiss felt like that, a breath of fresh air, oxygen pumped into his lungs which were blackened and filled with liquid. It released a kind of emotion that he couldn’t describe. All he knew was that it was better than anything he’d ever felt before, and he would quite literally die without them, probably.

“That’s cheating, asshole.”

Ventus smiled innocently. “Thank you for coming here with me.”

He rolled his eyes and said, “Yeah, yeah,” which was Vanitas for ‘of course, my dear, I would do anything for you’.

Ventus stopped and faced forward to watch the sun dip below the horizon, lighting up the sky in every color that Vanitas would use to describe his lover. For that moment, everything felt blissfully still, the only movement being the endless ebb and flow of the waves and the sun completing its journey across the yawning sky. Vanitas thanked the lord that everyone had already left the beach because this moment was so perfect on its own, he wanted to seal it up in a bottle.

Really, every moment with Ventus was like that. Vanitas wanted to catch his very essence, display it like ships in bottles sitting on a shelf. He wanted to be able to open them up any time he wanted, breathe in the smell and feeling of the only damn person who made him feel like he was human. 

He’d like to have these moments on a video tape, but not in a way to watch it on a crackling screen. He wanted to be able to dive into the very video, climbing right into that very moment to embrace Ventus over and over. He was never one for pictures, but now he thought that he should be—maybe it’d be nice to have a picture on their nightstand of Ventus in the sand, grinning at some stupid joke Vanitas had made.

When the sun was no longer visible, soft hues left in its trail, Ventus flopped onto his back. “Maybe we should head back soon.”

“I didn’t spend all day surrounded by some boisterous motherfuckers just to get cheated out of time with you.”

“If you wanted to spend time with me, you could’ve just said so, you know!” Ventus teased, squeezing Vanitas’s hand, still firmly in his own.

Vanitas muttered bitterly, “You know I always want to spend time with you.”

“What was that?” Ventus asked, and Vanitas couldn’t tell if he was being a dick, or if he actually hadn’t heard his grumbling.

“I just… want to be with you,” he ground out.

Ventus hummed. “Well, it’s just us, now.”

Vanitas got the hint, leaning over Ventus on one elbow and placing a hand on his chest to press a warm kiss to his lips. Ventus placed a hand at the back of his head, pulling him further down and running his hands through the soft spikes. Vanitas sighed into his mouth—being pet was always his weakness, and Ventus often teased him as to how he was just like a cat. 

The kisses Ventus gave him were so sweet, he could practically feel his teeth aching, syrup coating his mouth and dripping out; he was addicted to his taste, sugary and salty and tinged with the taste of the fruity drinks in their cooler. He would’ve stayed there forever if he could, slipping his tongue between his lips and holding his face.

It couldn’t last forever, though, before Ventus gently pushed him off and got into a sitting position. “I’m cold.”

“What am I supposed to do about that?”

He huffed, leaning on Vanitas. “You’re the reason I’m wet, and the sun went down!”

“You’re such a big baby, you know. If you wanted me to hold you, you could’ve just said so.” Ventus made a noise of protest, but Vanitas settled behind him, looping his arms around his waist, pressed flush to his back. 

He loved to soak up Ventus’s warmth like this, in stark contrast to the quickly cooling sand. Squeezing the other’s waist, he thought about how fragile this moment was, how fragile he was; sometimes, he felt like if he held Ventus too strongly, he could crush him, snap his ribs and squash his organs. He was so _fucking_ precious to him, and he just wanted to protect him like the treasure he was.

They spent some time watching the stars wink into existence as black overtook orange, little pinpricks of light that reminded Vanitas of the own holes Ventus poked into his heart, revealing the good that lurked within him—at least according to him.

“What are you thinking about?” Ventus asked softly, tilting his head back onto Vanitas’s shoulder.

“Nothing.” 

“Your head sure is empty, isn’t it?”

Vanitas made an offended noise and bit Ventus’s neck softly but firmly, making him squeak and twitch. Satisfied with the reaction, he pressed a kiss to where he bit and propped his head on Ventus’s shoulder. “I’m just… happy.”

“Even though you’ve been complaining all day?” Ventus teased. If it had been any other person saying that, it would’ve been frustration with how difficult he always was, but coming from Ventus, who knew him better than anyone, it was just a gentle jab.

Vanitas furrowed his brow in thought, leaning his head into Ventus’s neck. “Everyone else sucks. I’m happy because it’s you.”

Ventus huffed out a laugh. “You really are a cranky old man, aren’t you?”

“Cry me a fucking river. I think I’ve earned some crankiness.”

“You’re not cranky at me, though, right?”

That little glint of insecurity made Vanitas’s heart ache. He still held on to some of that negativity, fear of the unknown. “You’d know if I was upset with you, dumbass.”

“Just checking!”

Vanitas was hit with a wave of pure adoration so strong that he nearly keeled over; this came at times, but it was still so unknown, this kind of pure, selfless love. He started pressing soft kisses to Ventus’s neck, pulling the edge of his shirt to the side to get access to more skin. His other half sighed happily, tilting his head to give Vanitas more space, and he placed a gentle hand on one of Vanitas’s that was still on his waist. He moved his hand to lace their fingers together, and they stayed still for that one moment, Vanitas’s lips hovering over Ventus’s neck, warm breath puffing across the soft skin.

“I love you.”

It was a low voice, quiet and layered with something he couldn’t describe, but something that he knew came across to Ventus as he kissed gently behind his ear.

“I love you, too, Vani,” Ventus whispered happily, twisting in his grasp to kiss him on the lips again, one hand on his face and stroking his cheek.

“I’d do… anything… for you.”

“Even deal with my ‘stupid’ friends?”

Vanitas rolled his eyes. “Anything means anything.”

He kissed the next words off Ventus’s lips, placing a hand on the one on his face. If he was honest, it was quite uncomfortable right now, sand clinging to his wet pants, his skin sticky from the ocean, his clothes damp from Ventus pressing against him, but it was okay.

Nothing else mattered when it was just them and the stars in the endless sky, the sound of the waves lulling everything except this very moment away.

This was all that needed to exist, all that Vanitas needed to live, the adoration of his better half soaked into his very being.


End file.
